That Damn Cat
by Nat1
Summary: 50 Words, 50 Sentences, 50 points of Max & Alec.


Dark Angel: Max and/or Alec:

1. Cat – It was the damn cat that got them arrested for freeing the other transgenics in the first place and now he was rolling his eyes at her after she picked it up to bring it home with her.

2. Trust – He was always there, right behind her, a little to the left, looking over her shoulder, he had her back.

3. Belief – Here he was raising his hand following her misguided sense of belief that they could belong in the world outside of Manticore, he knew better.

4. Sleep – It became a habit in the year after the Jam Pony siege to sleep spooned around each other, lack of beds meant sharing or sleeping on the floor, and he was surprised by her not bitching at him and pushing him off the bed the first time.

5. Suspicion – They both knew that more than half of Terminal City thought they were a couple, she didn't care what they thought, he thought it was hilarious.

6. Loss – When she got past being so very, very angry about the random X5's death, she wrapped her arms around him, leaving bruises as she held on tight and wept silent tears of remorse at being the only one of four who survived the attack.

7. Hope – Logan was still hanging around, 'as a friend' these days, she still hoped to one day find a cure and Alec hoped so too, if only to ease the nagging doubts that she was with him because she could be, not because she wanted to be.

8. Couch – The communal couch in the command centre had 7 unidentifiable stains on it in varying places, well, she thought 8 but he thought 7 because he knew for sure what that 8th one was, having put it there.

9. Bed – He pulled her across the room and on to the bed, his mouth fastened on hers, his hands under her shirt.

10. Morning – "No, no, no. Five more minutes, Maxie. Pleeeeeease."

11. Night – "Well if you hadn't kept me awake all night I wouldn't be this tired."

12. Breakfast – The both curled up their noses at the stink coming from the mess hall and simultaneously changed directions feeling absolutely no need for breakfast anymore.

13. Ice cream – She still wasn't sure how he'd managed it, but Alec had somehow smuggled in enough ice cream for every transgenic in TC.

14.15.16. Shower/Hot/Cold – There was nothing she wanted more than a steamy, relaxing shower until she realised there was no hot water. "Alec!" She would find him and as soon as she did she knew a perfectly good spot on his body to warm up her freezing cold hands.

17. Dog – "I don't want a cat, Max," He looked at the ugly thing cradled in her arms, "I don't want any pets, that's what we have Joshua for."

18. Family – It was kind of uncomfortable at first, after so many years alone to be surrounded by so much family all the time and who would have thought she'd find comfort with Alec?

19. Love – "There's all kinds of love Little Fella, Max and Joshua's love different from Max and Logan's love and different from Max and Alec's love."

20. Fear – He saw that look in her eye after he made the crack about having Josh for a pet, he saw it, knew it and feared that look, especially when she picked up the nearest lamp.

21. Hope – They could both see that Logan still wanted something with Max, but Alec never said anything about it and neither did Max.

22. Dark – He loved the way her eyes changed colour at any given time, but his favourite had to be when they flashed black at him when he was moving hard above her.

23.24.25. Escape/Evade/Soldier – He heard her yell from their bathroom and knew she was back earlier than expected meaning she'd discovered that there was no hot water left. She should just suck it up like every other soldier in TC but Alec knew better. He slipped quietly out the door and went to volunteer for sentry duty; he had a few hours to waste before it was safe to go back home.

26. Unity – "One for all and all for one, huh?" Alec fell over laughing at the look on her face.

27. Together – There was no talking about it, just an understanding that now that they were free to leave Terminal City, they wouldn't be, it was just easier for them that way.

28. Apart – That stupid cat that she'd brought home was pregnant because no matter how hard he tried he couldn't, and she wouldn't, keep it inside and separated from the other cats roaming around TC.

29. Fall – "You've got cat DNA and you managed to fall off the balcony at the Baxter Building?" Max fell over laughing at his wounded puppy look

30. Stand – "Stand!" "Podium!" "Stand!" "Podium!" "Stand!" "Podium!" "Stand!" "Oh my god Alec, I swear you argue just for the sake of it! It's a podium!"

31. Broken – She was pmsing obviously because she still had that look and she never would have broken the lamp against the wall instead of him when he called Josh his pet dog.

32. Fixed – It took three hours of bitching and half an hour of 'convincing' but Max finally got Alec to agree that _he_ was the one who needed to fix the broken door.

33. Couple – "So, I guess this means we're actually, uh, a, um, couple?" Max smiled and kissed him in reply.

34. Dawn – "She named herself after a character in a pre-pulse television show and it was the dumbest character to ever happen to the show so really, it suits her."

35. Snow – She curled into Alec's arms, looking away from the window because even 14 years later, she still hated the snow.

36. Dream – It happened again, just like Jam Pony, she knew what was going to happen before it did and Alec was the only one who questioned her about it after.

37. Nightmare – He woke up sweating and breathing hard from his nightmare hating the fact that she wasn't there to lull him back to sleep.

38. Blood – Alec watched with Max wrapped in his arm as Joshua's blood wound down the tube into Logan's arm, he wiped her tears and kissed her temple.

39. Bullet – "You're like a freaking bullet magnet, what is it with you and getting shot in that arm, Alec?"

40. Bruise – After the lamp hit the wall she punched out and sure, he probably did deserve the bruise for what he said but he didn't deserve to be kicked out of the apartment!

41. Train – After spending an hour hitting each other while 'training' they had worked off enough aggression to go back to the apartment to shower together, where they hit each other in a completely different manner.

42. Flight – She took flight every time they were naked and wrapped in each other, he taught her how to fly while staying on the ground.

43. City – Terminal City wasn't so much a city as it was a small town where everyone knew everyone, so she wasn't surprised when Alec came rushing in to the room two minutes later to find her being fussed over on the communal couch after she collapsed.

44. Destroy – Max stood by silently and watched as Alec focused his rage on their apartment, destroying everything in the kitchen area with furious swings of his arms.

45. Wake – She walked beside him, their backs straight and necks stiff as they followed the procession through Terminal City to the common room where everyone was gathering for Dawn's wake.

46. Death – She held him tight to her as he sobbed into her breast, blaming himself for such a simple job gone so wrong, blaming himself for Dawn's death.

47. Life – The cat gave birth to a litter of seven kittens, and as much as Alec didn't want to think it, they were kind of cute, especially when Max cooed over him for picking them up and playing with them.

48. Crazy – "You're out of your fucking mind! Crazy!"

49. Sweet – "Oh Alec, you say such sweet things to me."

50. Bittersweet – It was kind of bittersweet that when the charges against Max & Alec were dropped, the cat that she had rescued was killed when one of the freed transgenics accidentally ran it over.


End file.
